


Don't Go in Sans's Room

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Dry Humping, First Time, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I'm Sorry, Other, Soul Sex, oof, there's like....... zero penetration lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Frisk receives the key to Sans's room and snoops around. And Sans catches them snooping and it actually ends pretty well.





	Don't Go in Sans's Room

**Author's Note:**

> definitely based off of this comic: https://nikko-milk.tumblr.com/post/147413117451/as-promised-id-make-a-sans-x-frisk-comic-for-you
> 
> anyway it's time i churned out a better frans smut fic after that last one  
> also i know this is porn and you may think Frisk's pronouns are irrelevant but it really irks me when they are referred to as he or she,,,,,,,

Frisk stared at the key Sans had given them. There were only two locked doors that were associated with this skeleton. The door in the back of their house and his room. Which one is it for? Frisk huffed as they stood in front of the house. They were getting cold standing outside, so they decided to test the bedroom door. They went inside said hello to Papyrus and went to his room. They tested the key and luckily, it worked! They smiled and went inside, leaving the door slightly open. The room was how they imagined. It was a bit messy, bed unmade, a trash tornado... Though they did not expect the treadmill I the middle of the room.

They laughed a bit. "Sans exercises?"

After they got a good look at everything they sat on his bed. They loved his smell. And it was even stronger in his room. Almost like cologne, but it wasn't. They picked up his pillow and hugged it closely. "Sans..."

"Yeah, kid?"

Frisk screamed and threw the pillow before jumping off the bed. "H- hi!"

He smirked. "Didn't take you as the type to creep around."

They shook their head. "I- I... I wasn't-"

He closed the door before walking forward. "Hm... Kind of invasive, don't you think?"

"U- um!" Frisk could barely speak at this point.

"I think..." One of his pupils disappeared and his other turned blue. "I might have to punish you."

Frisk yelped as he walked towards them. As they moved back, they fell back on his bed. Sans sat next to them and put a hand over their chest. As he slowly moved his hand back their red soul appeared. They both watched and he put his arm around them.

"Wh- what's going on?" Frisk turned to him.

"Your punishment." He held their soul in his hand. Frisk jolted as he made contact. "Oh, you're sensitive..."

Frisk looked away. They weren't completely sure what was going on. All they knew is that when Sans touched their soul, their body felt... Weird. Sans began to slowly rub the center of their soul with his thumb, causing Frisk to moan in response.

"What's happening-" Frisk was cut off with another moan as he pressed into it.

"Can't you tell?" He brought the soul to his mouth and began to lick.

Frisk's face was red as they continued to breathe heavily. They leaned into Sans as he continued to lick their soul. He squeezed it a bit as he brought his tongue up the center of it.

"F- fuck..." Frisk licked their lips and looked up at him.

"Watch your mouth, kiddo." He glanced at the door. Papyrus is out there." He began to suck on the soul.

Frisk's eyes began to water. The sensations were a bit too much for them. "Sans... I- it feels so good... Too good..."

"It should..." He paused when he noticed his soul come from his chest. "Shit..."

Frisk glared at him as he swore. Sans put Frisk's soul back to them. Their two souls lingered next to one another, both dripping with anticipation.

"Fr- Frisk... I'm sure you know what sex is."

Frisk nodded. "Uh huh..."

"This is, well, soul sex. It's basically the act without penetration or ever actually touching each other, but we still get all the pleasure." He sighed.

Frisk noticed that he was blushing and smiled. They decided to take the next step and got on top of him. They moved forward slowly until they're souls touched. They both released a sigh.

"Frisk..."

"Yeah, Sans?"

He smirked. "I like it when you take the initiative."

They giggle a bit before continuing to rub their souls together. They noticed that his member was glowing through his shorts. They smiled a bit and moved to where their crotches touched.

"Oh, God..." He looked. Frisk, can you even handle this?"

They nodded, determined. "Mmhmm!"

He smiled and soon they began to move. Sans held onto Frisk's hips and began to move against them. Frisk rubbed themselves against him too and the souls squished together.

"Fuck, Sans!" Frisk moaned.

He looked up them before them forward for a kiss. At this point, the make out was sloppy because they were already breathing heavily. Their tongue moved against his as they rubbed their souls together.

"Frisk..." He groaned. "If this feels this good, I can only imagine what it's like inside you."

They shook their head. "Sans... Don't say things like that..."

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm being honest."

Frisk slowly thrusts and their souls nearly melted into one, yet neither soul absorbed the other. This act was much different for they were both alive. It's like talking to someone all night long except the talking and emotional connections get you off.

"This is pretty good for your first time." Sans huffed.

"Well... I just do what feels good." Frisk said before shouting when they felt his member rub against them.

Sans had pulled them closer and they began to kiss again. Their glowing souls had seemed to glow brighter than before. When they pulled away they looked at each other. It was clear that they were getting close. Frisk had placed their hands on the bed and just focused on rubbing themselves against his member.

"Fuck, kid... Keep doing that..." Sans's groaned.

Frisk held onto Sans as they both came to climax. Frisk called out has name and Sans moaned quietly. Their souls returned to their respective person and they continued to hold each other. Frisk looked up at him and they kissed.

There was a moment of thought as Frisk laid their head on his chest. "So, um... Punish me more often?"

Sans laughed. "Frisk, oh my God!"


End file.
